


I promised I'd punish you another time

by kel33



Series: The adventures of Magnus and his catboy Alex [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Prostate Massage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More from Alex the catboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promised I'd punish you another time

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing Alex the cat boy so thought I would write more in a series. Please leave kudos if you enjoy. Also if you have any ideas on what they could get upto comment below. Thank you x.

"Such a precious kitty", magnus hummed, stroking his catboys bare ass as he lay over his lap, pants around his thighs, and bottom on display. "Now didn't I promise to punish you", he said grinning as he squeezed his ass.

Alex wiggled his bottom causing his tail to flick up hitting magnus, "tut tut my little pussy cat still can't behave" he purred. "Well stop teasing then" Alex groaned.

Magnus chuckled "so impatient, ok I'll tell you what I'm going to spank you ten times and if you can be a really good kitty I'll give you what you really want, ok?". 

"Yesss ill be really good" alex groaned, wiggling his bottom again, causing magnus to bring a open palm down onto Alex's soft flesh. "Awww" he said pouting up at magnus "I said behave, now count them" he said as he massaged the red make he had made.

*smack* went Magnus's hand, then he waited until alex caught on "one" he mumbled.

*smack* *smack* "awww two , three" he shouted turning his head to glare.

magnus waited expecting him to say stop but he didn't, *smack* "four"

*smack* "five" 

*smack* *smack* "ssix, sseven " alex stuttered snivelling a little. Magnus raised his hand concerned, then gently stroking the heated skin " you've done so well babe we can stop now if you want" he whispered. "No" alex practically shouted out "ii want to finish, please magnus, let me show you how good I am". Magnus grinned at his lover "I already know how good you are" he said kissing the back of his head. But carried on knowing he needed this.

*smack* "oh eight" he panted. Then as he wiggled his hips against magnus leg, all doubt that Alex might not be enjoying was gone as he felt his erection pressing against him.

*smack* "nine" 

*smack* "ten" he finally panted exhaling deeply.

Alex started to get off Magnus's Legs but was suddenly pushed back down " oh no kitty we haven't finished yet" he started to stroke up and down the catboys back and arse, then dipping his fingers between his ass cheeks He started pressing against his hole loosening him up. "Now you've been so good for me, so I'll let you come, but kitty your not allowed to touch yourself" he whispered as his finger slid in working him open, hooking his finger he soon found Alex's prostate, massaging as his catboy humped against his leg. "Oh, please magnus, please I'm gonna........" alex came over Magnus's leg, then went limp on his knee. Magnus chuckled stroking his hair "you were so good for me kitty". Magnus sat back leaving his catboy laying there contented.


End file.
